Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems are relatively large systems that include many hundreds or thousands of objects, each of which can include a set of functions. Such systems can also include hundreds or thousands of different forms, each having many different controls or control states.
Some of these types of systems generally provide a platform upon which a developer develops source code. The source code unlocks the capabilities and functionality of the platform and is stored, as a solution, in a data store, for use by end users. Thus, the various items in such a solution may be accessed by multiple different people. They may be accessed by the developer that developed the solution, or a different developer who wishes to understand how the solution works, so that modifications or customizations can be made. They may also be accessed by end users who may wish to obtain help in determining how to use the solutions. Further, they may be accessed by test engineers in order to determine whether the entire solution is being adequately tested.
Such computing systems are often heavily customized For instance, a base computing system may be developed or generated by a software manufacturer. The base computing system may be customized by a value added reseller or independent software vendor to generate a customized version. That customized version may be further customized at an end user organization, in order to meet the specific needs of the customization. In such an environment, it is difficult to keep help files, and other documentation, in general, up-to-date so that they can be accessed in a meaningful way.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.